Scary Movies Suck!
by sKyLaR KnIgHt
Summary: He had meant for it to be a date with just him and the girl he liked. So what was the infamous lazy teen doing there? SasuHinaShika. TIME-LIMIT FIC


A/N: My friend gave me a time limit of thirty minutes to type a story and since I had another SasuHinaShika idea, I thought that I'd give it to you guys since you can't seem to get enough of them! Please read and enjoi!

Oh, and I'm aware that Sasuke's birthday was back in July, but it was needed for this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

0—Scary Movies Suck—0

Sasuke wasn't surprised when he saw that their meeting place was deserted with the exception of Hinata. Sure, he "invited" their whole class, but he had made sure to go around uninviting them whenever the Hyuuga wasn't around. It was his way of indirectly asking her out on a date, which she had agreed to when everyone else did. Why'd he go through all that trouble? Because, though he liked the kind female, he knew that she would never make the first move, and he couldn't directly ask her out because it went against everything he stood for: Uchihas don't ask the women; the women asked the Uchihas. Thus, this indirect date with just the two of them…

Lavender orbs flicked up from their spot on the ground when she had heard the faint shuffle of shoes on the pavement and a hint of relief flashed through her eyes. "Sasuke-san!" She climbed to her feet and slowly made her way over with a small smile, pulling the ends of her sleeves further down in habit. "I was beginning to think that I came at the wrong time."

His lips twitched as he tried to contain his smile. She was simply too cute for her own good at times. Not to mention how pretty she looked in casual clothes, wearing a purple with black striped sweater with bunny ears on her hood. She wore semi-baggy jeans and topped it all off with black and white Converse. "Hello, Hinata-san. Have you seen anyone around since you've been here?" He knew that the answer would be no, but he felt that this whole thing would be a little more believable if he just went along with what he was leading her to believe.

"Iie…I wonder where everyone is…" She murmured, glancing around them with a cute pout. "Maybe there's another party that we aren't aware of."

The crafty Uchiha glanced down at his watch pointedly and released an exaggerated sigh. "The movie is going to start in fifteen minutes and we still need to go and get some seats."

"Oh, no." Hinata bit her lower lip and glanced around them once more before slowly tilting her head back to stare up at him uncertainly. "Ano…Should we just reschedule?"

Sasuke genuinely frowned at the thought after going through so much work to get her alone, but kept himself from stomping his feet like a petulant child. Instead he managed to mask his features to that of disappointment. "I really wanted to see this movie and this is its last week that it's showing."

"A-Ah!" The Hyuuga straightened considerably. "Well we could…ano…if you'd like…" She fidgeted under his gaze of veiled amusement, a cherry complexion slowly engulfing her entire face. "M-Maybe we could go see it together...If it is that important to you…"

A small genuine smile made its way to his face, lighting up his dark features considerably. He ignored the collective gasp of all those surrounding them and focused entirely on the female before him. "Well then, we should get going." He stuffed his hands into his pockets and turned around, going back in the direction that he had originally came from, ensuring himself that she was by his side the entire time. _I knew that this was my best idea yet. _He smirked under the shield of his bangs, angling his head away from her as a precaution. _And the movie that we're going to watch is full of killers and carnage, so she should be clinging to me the entire time._

He was in the middle of mentally congratulating himself when the sudden exclamation from his companion broke through. "Ah! Shikamaru-kun, we're over here!" His head snapped up in surprise when he saw the short teen beside him wave modestly to the slouching lean male who slowly made his way to their side after a few short strides, thanks to his height.

"Yo." The ponytailed male reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife with an embroidered hawk design on the side. "Here Sasuke, my kaa-san said that it would be rude to come here without_ something_ so I found this." He extended to the male, holding it there for a few moments as the raven haired male stared him down with a look that described infallible loathing.

"Oh no! I didn't even think to bring a gift!" Hinata groaned, pulling the Uchiha's attention away from the unwanted addition to what was supposed to be his birthday date. "I'm such a horrible friend!" Her lovely lavender hues flicked up to meet his steady coal gaze, wholly apologetic. "I know! How about I bring you something special to eat on Monday?"

"Sounds good." He responded politely before once more turning his attention to the classroom shirker. "Glad someone else could make it." He bit out, though he really didn't mean it; in fact, he wanted to yell at the lazy teen to go back to whatever bed he crawled out of that morning and leave them be, but that would just completely ruin all of the progress that he might have or still will make with Hinata.

"Hai. I remembered hearing you inviting everyone to the newest scary movie, so I decided that maybe it was worth waking up earlier."

_Earlier?_ Sasuke thought, glancing up at the sky where the sun was already well past the noon mark. "Well…" His gaze flicked from the Nara to the Hyuuga, nodding. He could make this work. The chances of Shikamaru falling asleep during the movie were exponentially high, so Hinata and he were as good as alone it may have not came out exactly as he had planned, but the outcome would be a given, Hinata would be his girlfriend by the end of the day.

He plastered on his trademark smirk and nodded towards them. "Well let's get going then, the movie's starting in a few minutes."

0—Break—0

"Oh my goodness, that movie was the scariest that I've ever seen." Hinata uttered softly as they made their way towards the train station that evening, her hands going to her chest as her eyes slid this way and that, jumping at every noise that sounded nearby.

"It wasn't that bad." Shikamaru commented, his brows flying up when he felt a burning sensation at the back of his head. He glanced behind himself and his classmate, blinking tiredly when he noticed that it was only Sasuke. _Weird. Where's all this killer intent coming from?_ He wondered before turning back around carelessly.

Sasuke, however, seemed to care. He was practically seething by the end of the movie, because not only had the Nara not gone through with what his very nature prodded him to do, but it was him that Hinata clung to! _How could she turn to a guy like him, _he thought giving the ponytailed teen a disgusted look over, _over someone like me?_ Sure, the Nara wasn't the ugliest thing in the world, but he was Sasuke Freaking Uchiha! Women would eat their own hands just for the chance of getting it on with him, and he wasn't even looking for sex here! He actually _wanted _to have a relationship with her!

_But he…_Sasuke growled, sending the Nara more waves of killer intent. _He got in the way!_ He followed the conversing teens into the train station, stopping short when a new thought occurred to him. _I can still be the one to walk her home!_ "Ne, Hinata-san, I'll walk you home. It's pretty late, and I'm sure that you're still tense from the movie."

"Oh, arigato Sasuke-san, but it isn't necessary." The female smiled sweetly, standing in front of her platform, while Shikamaru lingered in the background.

"I insist. I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I let you walk these streets at night, now would I?" He paused for effect before really laying it on thick, giving her the sexiest smile he could muster. "Come on, Hinata-san, I won't bite."

Her face exploded in red almost immediately, her hands shooting up to fidget just as the train that she needed to catch parked itself in front of her, the doors opening swiftly. "A-Ano…It really i-isn't necessary. S-Shikamaru-kun lives half a block a-away, so he said that h-he'd walk me home." She hastily walked onboard and gave him a short bow through the window, Shikamaru trudging in behind her.

Maybe the Nara wasn't exactly entirely awake, but he could've sworn that the last thing that the Uchiha did before their train pulled out of the station was start jumping up and down like a monkey with a positively infuriated expression. _Huh…Maybe he didn't like the pocket knife…_

0—Scary Movies Suck/End—0

A/N: I'm sure that if my time limit was a little more expanded, this would have come out a whole lot better. Thanx for reading!


End file.
